1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, more specifically, to an electrical contact capable of resisting a vertical force.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 3. A conventional electrical contact 100′ is pressed from a metallic foil and mounted to a printed circuit board by SMT (Surface Mounted Technology). Hence, the electrical contact is provided with elasticity and functions as a buffer for interconnecting an element and the printed circuit board.
The electrical contact 100′ has a soldering plate 10′, an elastic portion 20′ and a contact plate 30′. The soldering plate 10′ is mounted and soldered to the printed circuit board. The elastic portion 20′ is extended from one end of the soldering plate 10′ and includes a first curved plate 21′, a middle plate 22′ and a second curved plate 23′.
The first curved plate 21′ is upwardly extended from one end of the soldering plate 10′. The middle plate 22′ horizontally extended from the free end of the first curved plate 21′. The second curved plate 23′ is upwardly extended from the free end of the middle plate 22′. The contact plate 30′ is extended from the free end of the second curved plate 23′.
Especially, the soldering plate 10′, the middle plate 22′ and the contact plate 30′ are aligned to each other in a vertical direction. That is, the soldering plate 10′, the middle plate 22′ and the contact plate 30′ are overlapped in the vertical direction. Each of opposite lateral edges of contact plate 30′ is downwardly extended a vertical plate 31′. Hence, the vertical plate 31′ can resist a lateral force for preventing the contact plate 30′ from being laterally deformed
However, if the electrical contact 100′ is urged to be over extended by a vertical force, such as pulling the soldering plate 10′ and the contact plate 30′, the middle plate 22′ will be apt to become permanent deformation in a vertical direction according to the elasticity deformation thereof.